1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and apparatus for the fabrication of monocrystalline castings in a mold made up of individual mold cavities, of a type in which molten metal is poured into a mold, the solidification front is controlled so that it progresses vertically upwardly from the bottom, and a single crystal grain is selected by a selection device placed in the lower part of the mold.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The simultaneous production of several monocrystalline solidification articles is known, in particular by U.S. Ser. No. 420,348 to Allesandri et al, and by French patents Nos. 1 602 773; 1 602 778; 2 273 611; 2 363 388; and 2 218 939.
As all these documents show that those skilled in the art had thought that simultaneous production such as this could only be accomplished by distributing the castings in parallel.